After the match
by Meganesatan
Summary: This is a little scenario that happened after the match between Rin and Haruka. PWP


"It's your win. Great, isn't it?"

How dare he? How the fuck he dared to say such things to him? After all the work he had done to beat him. After all the training he did? This was his goal. Haruka had just brushed all that off, like it was nothing. Rin could not accept that.

Blinded with rage, Rin grabbed Haruka by his swimming goggles. Haruka only flinched a little, not even a sound leaving his mouth. It only pissed the purple haired male even more.

"Don't you think this is over," Rin hissed between his teeth. "Well settle this behind the school in an hour, ditch those two airheads and come alone," He continued. Oh, how much he wanted to beat the living crap out of the younger boy.

Haruka just stayed silent, but the look he gave to Rin before turning his head away told that he would definitely be there.

Rin let go of his prey and smirked to himself. He would absolutely give Haruka a lesson that he would never forget.

* * *

Waiting for the black-haired bastard was the most frustrating thing that Rin had ever done in his 17 years of life. He arrived half an hour early to the meeting place. (Not like he meant to, he just didn't have anything else to do.) It was a long wait. Rin was leaning against a tall tree and when he finally saw a dark figure move slowly towards him, he straightened up.

"Took you a while, shitface," Rin mocked the boy with annoyance clearly dripping from his voice.

Haruka ignored him and stayed silent for a few seconds, until he opened his mouth to finally say something.

"Hurry up and do your worst. You and I have school tomorrow."

That made Rin to see red. Oh, he was going to make the stoic boy cry. He was going to make him to show emotion. He was going to rip that calm mask off his face. And he was going to enjoy the every single second doing so.

"If you aren't going to say anything, I'm off," Haruka stated calmly and turned around.

Wrong move.

He left his guard down and Rin took the full opportunity of that. He rushed to Haruka with full speed and tackled him to the hard ground, straddling his back. His face full of triumph, he leaned down to Haruka's ear and blew. Rin could feel how Haruka shuddered under him and chuckled.

"Look how weak you have become. It's nothing like you used to be. Now you're just lying helplessly under me. How pathetic," Rin mocked Haruka, breathing to his ear. "So, how does it feel, huh? Being inferior to me?"

Rin had pictured this scenario over and over in his head. Usually his fantasies went among the lines that Haruka admitted how pitiful he was and he would promise to be his slave for the rest of their lives. But never had Rin even imagined the thing that Haruka did next. Haruka let a small, almost inaudible moan. Rin almost missed it, but it was certainly a moan. A breathy and a needy moan, full of something that Rin couldn't put a name on.

"Hm? What was that?" Rin asked. He couldn't still believe his ears. "Do you _like _this, you sick bastard? Do you get off to this kind of things?"

Haruka stayed silent. Rin didn't know if it was because of embarrassment, or his usual habit of not talking much, or both.

Rin decided to take this thing a step further than he ever imagined of going. He leaned back down and breathed again to Haruka's ear and made his own voice as husky and seductive as possible.

"I asked you a question, you slut. Answer me."

There it was again, another quiet moan. Rin smirked and continued to tease his old team-mate.

"Oh, so you do _like_ this. And here I was and always thought that the only thing you ever cared about was swimming and water. I am going to have a little fun with you now, _Ha-ru-chan_."

The purple haired young man quickly turned Haruka around and made sure that he could not escape, by sitting on his chest. Rin glanced down to see that Haruka's face had turned slightly pink.

"You really like being dominated, don't you?" Rin let a devilish chuckle leave his mouth as he moved his hand down to Haruka's pants. He caressed his hand down there and found out that Haruka's dick was already half-hard. He gave it a powerful squeeze.

"Ahn!" The noise that Haruka made was a lot louder this time. Haruka's breaths had increased in speed and he was panting hard.

"Mmh, you're like this already when I only teased your ears a bit? What a whore you are, Haru-chan."

"D-don't call me that," Rin could hear a soft voice under him protest.

"Why?" Rin questioned "It fits you so well, Haru-chan."

Before Haruka could say anything else, Rin crashed their lips together and stuck his tongue to his mouth. At the same time he started to undo Haruka's pants. He lifted his prey's hips and slid the pants off. The sight that greeted him wasn't a surprise. Haruka had worn his swimming trunks under his normal clothes again. (Rin himself had changed his wet trunks to normal underwear after the race.) Rin glanced down and his eyes spotted the front of Haruka's trunks and he hummed in approval. Haruka had a pretty well-endowed cock.

Rin broke up the kiss and began to plant kisses all over Haruka's neck. At the same time he trailed his hands up and slid them under the athletic swimmer's shirt. Rin groped Haruka's abs and pinched lightly his nipples. He was rewarded by groans and heavy breaths.

"Hmm… You seem to enjoy this a lot, Haru-chan. But this is just the beginning. I'm going to give you more pleasure, just wait a little," Rin muttered as he took off his own clothes.

Rin's gaze met Haruka's eyes as he had taken off everything.

"Like what you see?" Rin smirked. "Don't worry it'll fit after some preparation."

At first it seemed like Haruka didn't get what he had said, but after a few seconds a dark shade of crimson appeared on his face. Rin noticed that and grinned. He loved to see that usually cool face all red and flustered. The shade just deepened as Rin took of his swimming trunks.

"Wait, Rin I'm not-! " Whatever Haruka had to say was left unknown, because Rin silenced the other boy with a sharp look.

The purple haired boy took his fingers to Haruka's lips and said harshly: "Suck."

Haruka took the digits into his mouth and started sucking. He swirled his tongue around them, trying to moist them and make then as slippery as possible. He really did not want himself to hurt.

"Okay, I think we're done here," Rin said and took his hand away from Haruka's lips and guided it to the said boy's bottom. "It's going to sting a little, but you're a big boy so you can take it," Rin uttered as he showed the first finger in.

Haruka closed his eyes, ready to feel the pain, but the pain did not come. He clearly felt the finger moving in and out of him. It felt kind of weird, but did not hurt. Wondering if Rin was doing something wrong, he opened his eyes. He was going to ask if everything was fine and going as it should, but before he could even open his mouth, Rin pushed the second finger in.

"Uwah!" Haruka was embarrassed of the noise he let out. Suddenly it hurt like hell. The pain put tears in his eyes and he hoped that this part of the preparation would be over soon. His wish was not granted and it became even more painful (if that was even possible) when Rin inserted the third finger.

"Ah, stop! It hu-hurts!" Haruka moaned in pain.

"Hush, it'll get better, wait 'till I find it."

"Find wha-AH!" Apparently the thing that Rin looked for was found. Haruka felt intense pleasure spark through his entire body and he moaned, but this time not because of pain.

"See?" Rin smirked. "You're enjoying it already."

After a while, Rin took his fingers out of Haruka's hole and took his dick to the entrance. He pushed in without any warning. He could feel Haruka tensing up under him, trying to adjust the large member that was unexpectedly inserted into him.

Rin began to swiftly push his dick deep inside Haruka's ass. He pulled away as enthusiastically as he had pushed inside. Rin continued to pound the living shit out of Haruka as the said male tried his best to stay quiet. It was a quite hard task, especially when Rin found his prostate again.

"I am close," Rin mumbled and grunted. "I'll come soon, so you too, go ahead and come," he breathed.

That was all that Haruka needed. The stimulation of his prostate being hit dead on almost every thrust, the hot breath of Rin's and his sexy voice were the things that took him off the edge. He came violently dirtying their bodies with his cum. Rin followed him soon and came inside of Haruka.

They did not have a lot of time to catch their breath, when they heard a dog's bark and saw a flashlight not a far away from them.

"Fuck! I forgot that the school's janitor was still here," Rin shrieked in a slight panic. "Quick, grab your trunks and run if you appreciate your life and you want to keep your dick in place!" Haruka nodded quickly and grabbed his clothes from the ground.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here at this hour!? Get back here!" They could hear an angry male voice behind them. Rin lead them to a decent hiding place, to a small park-like forest right next to the school.

They caught their breaths and Rin thought that it was not bad at all, being together like this with Haruka.


End file.
